Alternate Ending
by sakuraialice135
Summary: What if Byakuran and Tsuna met before they even know the status of each other? What if Byakuran fell in love with Tsuna? This is my version on how they would feel about what they did.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a nice day. The sun is just beginning to set. A 17 years old boy with brown hair sighed. It's almost night time and he barely finished all his paper work. This is not how he imagined his vacation will be. He's sure he'll have to work over night. 'It's all Reborn's fault. When he arrived in my life, my life has been messed up.' Tsuna thought. A small smile appeared on his face. 'Because of him, I met many great friends. I can't do anything to express how thankful I am. Even though I'm always complaining, the truth is I never regret meeting Reborn… but that doesn't mean he can make me do this work.' Tsuna pouted. Years passed and he changed but he can't say if the changes were good or bad. He became more feminine that cause Reborn to always tease him. He can pass as a girl. He suddenly got an idea. Due to Reborn's training he became very strong. He's still clumsy but when time comes when he need to be strong, he can manage just fine. 'A little break won't hurt. I just have to be back before 12:30 pm.' He thought and started sneaking out the mansion. He managed to pass all the guards. He started walking around the town. There were many people and it's very lively outside. He stretched his hands. "Let's see. Where should I go? Maybe I'll go to the amusement park." Tsuna said to himself. He smiled.

A boy was wondering around after sneaking out of his work when he saw some guys surrounding a boy. He looked at the boy. He seems calm and he seems used to it. Byakuran almost thought that the boy was a girl dressing up as a boy. He can't explain it but an unfamiliar feeling appeared in his heart. He decided that a little thing like helping the boy or maybe accompanying him until he can figure out what is it that he's feeling won't hurt. One of the guys was about to grabbed the boy's wrist when Byakuran stopped the guy. He glared at the guys causing them to run. The boy bowed.

"Thank you very much, sir." Tsuna said.

"It's nothing. I'm Byakuran. What's your name?" Byakuran asked the boy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said.

"Are you going to the amusement park? If you like, I can accompany you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran told Tsuna.

"There's no need. I don't want to trouble you." Tsuna said.

"I'm going there myself and you seem to be alone so I thought that it would be better if I'll accompany you since its much fun." He said.

"Oh, then it's okay." Tsuna said and smiled. Byakuran can't help but blushed when he saw the smile. The two talked about themselves as they walk around the amusement park. Tsuna really had fun but he realized that he should go now or he'll he killed by Reborn. "I'm sorry, Byakuran-san but I have to go now." Tsuna said.

"Will you be back tomorrow here?" Byakuran asked.

"Maybe. It's rare for me to be able to go outside." Tsuna told Byakuran as he ran towards the mansion. He smiled. Tsuna can't get Byakuran out of his mind the next day so he decided to go to the amusement park again in hope of seeing him again. In his surprise, Byakuran was there again. Months passed and their friendship strengthens. Byakuran and Tsuna kept on seeing each other. When Byakuran went back after seeing Tsuna,

"Byakuran-sama, I got what you asked for." Irie said as he handed a folder to Byakuran.

"Thank you, Sho-chan." Byakuran told him. Irie went out of the room. Byakuran picked up the folder. Byakuran know that he have to stop thinking about Tsuna but he just can't get him out of his mind. He know that he'll have to stop seeing him but just thinking about it makes him want to stop anything he's doing. He knows that what he feels about Tsuna is above friendship. He knows that he loves the boy. He knows it's wrong but he just can't stop what he's feeling. Tsuna changed him. He gave him a heart. He never thought that it will end up like this when he decided to talk with Tsuna. He opened the folder and was surprised to see what's inside. Sawada Tsunayoshi is the Vongola Tenth. The man he wants to destroy and hates the most. Years passed and Byakuran know it's time. Tsuna looked at him with void eyes. Tsuna's getting ready to attack, to finish him.

"X-burner" Tsuna said. Byakuran watched as the attack was about to hit him. He looked at Tsuna. He stopped going out to see him when he saw what's inside the folder. He thought that he could forget Tsuna if he did that but he was wrong. He smiled at Tsuna. He saw Tsuna became surprised with his action. Tsuna went back to his normal self and looked at him. His eyes held many emotions.

'That's right. It should end like this. He's never the one for me. He deserves someone better. He's too kind for me. Tsuna, you don't know how much you've changed me. You gave me heart when I thought that I've lose it. You were the only one who understands me. That smile of yours made me feel like a normal person. You should care for yourself more. I know you'll never feel the same way as me but it's alright. I hope you'll become happy.' Byakuran thought and closed his eyes, accepting his death. He's happy to see Tsuna the last time, he's happy that Tsuna is the last one he saw before he died and most of all, he's happy to die by the hands of Tsuna. He'll never regret anything since he planned this from the start. The war between Millefiore and Vongola ended.

When they went back to the hideout, Tsuna found a letter. He doesn't know who sent the letter. He quickly opened it due to his curiosity. The letter contained only few words. Tsuna dropped the letter. A tear escaped his eyes. That were the tear that he prevented back then. One by one, tears started falling. It won't stop no matter what he does. He now knows who wrote that letter. He gets everything now. He planned this from the start. His tears fell to the paper containing Byakuran's message. "Goodbye, thank you and I love you". Those were the only words written in the letter. Tsuna regretted that he didn't tell Byakuran about his feelings and now, he can never tell him. "I love you too" Tsuna softly said inside the room. He knows Byakuran can never hear those words. His words died down but it remains in his mind. He looked around the room he's currently in. He continued crying. He used to like days like this especially when Reborn came but right now, it's the thing he dreaded the most, the day where there's only silence and he's all alone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: How is it? Please tell me your opinion. Flames are accepted.


End file.
